LeeGaa Music Meme
by Dajypop
Summary: LeeGaara this time!


**Title: LeeGaa Music Meme**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: M just to be safe**

**Pairing: LeeGaara**

**Summary: LeeGaara Music Meme?**

**Warnings: Numbers 1, 3, 5, and 8 are Lee's POV**

**Numbers 2, 7, and 10 are Gaara's POV**

**Number 4 is Tenten's POV**

**Numbers 3, 8, and 9 are AU**

**Rules:**

**Turn music player on shuffle.**

**First ten songs you MUST use.**

**DO NOT CHEAT**

**Use the time allotted in the song to type a little drabble.**

**DO NOT CHEAT.**

* * *

**1. Such As It Ends – Ludo (3:25)**

**It had been the best time of my life. I always loved Gaara with everything I had in me. I've even lost sleep for days over him; he's been searching the deserts and caves for the perpetrators of his kind, and...I had been forced to stay home, in Suna. He kept me here to protect me, he said; I was gravely injured and he couldn't possibly see me out there hunting for people that we couldn't salvage. I worry for him every day, now; I love him no less, but I find myself mistrusting those who I allowed to go with him. What if they didn't make him sleep anymore? Why wouldn't he let me take this onto my own shoulders? A dislocated arm and achilles wound wouldn't kill me, right? I mean, I could still limp! I can limp, I can _fight_! I just want to help him, and I find myself being pushed back towards the infirmary when I realize I had started for the door. They must have forgotten to shackle me down. I swear, in the end I'll be with him again.**

**2. Told You So – Drowning Pool (3:06)**

**I had always told him that he should keep me away. I'm nothing but a monster on my worst days, and I'm surprised he hasn't realized it yet. He always thought that I'd be cool, calm, and collected. Lee, always the optimist, had begun to tire my wary nerves and today...I think I broke his heart. I always told him to shut up and listen to me, but he never believed a word I had to say about it. My way out of listening to his rant about the goodness of one's heart and the purpose of youth...it had been to yell and get my feathers ruffled. It probably wasn't the smartest idea; he hasn't come out of his self-imposed silence, and I feel the other side of the bed is heavy with more than just his weight. I'm sitting, while he lays down. He doesn't even speak; usually he's alight with conversation, no matter if I want to hear it or not. I feel myself retreating back inside my own head; back to Shukaku. He's all I have had in the past, and once again I feel he's all there is left of me.**

"**Lee--" I'm met with a dark silence.**

"**Told you so."**

**3. Waiting – Trapt (3:51)**

I want to meet up with him and show him what I'm thinking. Today, I feel like I could take him anywhere and do anything...but I know he's not free to show me what he wants or any of that. He's got everything; fame, fortune..but he doesn't have happiness. I feel for him. Gaara is a sweet person; sure, he's a bit gruff and he's terribly rough around the edges, but he's beautiful when he wants to be. Everyone who knows we're together, though, says my head is full of optimistic illusions, and that he's really no good for me. I know I can go anywhere in life with him, and that's what matters to me. I'm just waiting for him, now; waiting for him to reunite with me. It was possibly the hard words of Neji that sent him into such a silent, angry spree. I know it isn't wise to let him go off on these sprees...but he never gets caught and if he is, there's nobody left to catch him, because he snuffs their life out like sand to a cigarette. He's got this awesome power; something that really shouldn't be left for one person alone. I feel for him, I really do. I know I'm not simply fooled by the illusions in my head; he cares for me, as well, and I'm never going to stop believing that. There's something more to 'us' than holographics.

**4. Those Who Fight – Advent Children (4:04)**

Gaara had never gotten along well with Neji. The two got on like a cat and a bath, and it just never worked out in a positive way. Lee had noticed this, but he never knew what to do about it, to be honest. It was almost like asking the bath to not frighten the cat; not to say that either male was frightened of each other. I had figured that perhaps it was their way of fighting over who actually got Lee. We all knew that Neji was his team mate, but when it all came down to it, Gaara was his bed mate. And there was really nothing any of us could do about it.

I'm shaken out of my reverie when I hear a fork clank the delicate glass dish before me. "Tenten, what are you thinking about?" Lee questions me and I smile a little.

"Nothing, Lee. Just...nothing." I sip my drink as I watch Gaara and Neji's eyes lock on one another again and the two of them growl softly. I still don't know why they sit across from each other anymore. All they do is wage secret battles behind Lee's back over who can really claim him. It's almost depressing; but at the same time, I know it means that they both really care about our over-enthusiastic friend-in-common. I just hope someday the two will learn to be civil.

**5. Awkward Time in Elevators – Pink Spiders (2:32)**

"Get down! Somebody's coming!" I hear Gaara whisper against my ear, and I dive underneath the Kazekage's desk. Nobody knows that we're here, and I hear him whisper, "We're dead if we're found." He's probably talking about Temari, now. That woman is far to overprotective of him for his own good. Afterall, he's the Kazekage. Kage. He can take care of himself, right? I would figure so.

"Don't make a sound, Lee." He added, as said blonde walked into the room.

"Dear brother, I heard voices in here. Are you talking to yourself again?" _Brace yourself, Gaara, here comes the impact._ I know how Temari works, by now; she's going to keep questioning until she gets the answer she knows is right. That worries me, to be honest; I don't need to be discovered down here. Not now, not like this. It could be taken so indecently.

**6. Ze End of Ze World – Group X (1:31)**

Gaara in himself figured he would be the end of everything. The end of people, animals, nature, all of it. He couldn't control himself for years; he'd been a killer who went on sprees for a lunch break. There was nothing more he could do to protect everyone but get them out of the way. But he never thought the end of his world would come like this; Lee's accidental death.

**7. Cinderella – Disney (2:05)**

Every time we'd find a minute, that's when they'd begin it. Always calling Lee away for some stupid "mini-mission". Kankuro and Temari seemed to be doing everything in their power to ensure that I wasn't going to get any alone time with Lee, ever since my "loving" sister had discovered him under my desk that one night. Being the...abrasive girl she was, she had forced her foot through my desk and opened up a hole big enough to see Lee beneath it. She'd since decided he was a bad influence and had sent him on any and every little errand she could think of. And if Temari wasn't there to spearhead the movement, Kankuro would take her place at ruining my life.

**8. Kids In America – Cascada (3:00)**

I look out the dirty window of his apartment. I'm sitting alone, wondering why he had had to run off so quickly. When he comes rushing back into the room, which is all the apartment is, so far, he's panting and there's pounding at the door. He locks it deftly and slumps to the floor. He's so pretty like that; I even ignore the tattoo and heavy eyeliner. Except, when you get close enough, you can tell it's not eyeliner. It's just the way he is; perhaps another tattoo, perhaps it's just how he came out. But I've heard of bags around your eyes...never your eyes in a ring of black.

"They aren't happy we moved here, Lee." Gaara tells me. "They're both here and...they're very angry I've run away with you to America." His family had the money to follow them anywhere they wanted to go. Gaara was of royalty in Japan; Lee an average peasant born of the ocean-encased country and raised here in the US.

**9. The Girl Who Was Born Without A Face – Schoolyard Heroes (3:49)**

_Hateful, painful, her skin is melted to the floor, shapeless, faceless, a twisted vision of the horror._

_It was a song that fit Gaara well; and his relationship with Lee. Gaara was a famous actor; he played in movies he detested for all of the screaming females. He often played a sociopathic killer or a psycho turned hero, and after a while, it was just too much to bear. Lee had been his "chipper lighting guy", who actually worked set with his look-a-like of a 'father'. Little did they know what they were getting into when they started seeing each other. _

_Gaara's kiss was deadly poinson, it sucked Lee in to the point of no return and he could do nothing to stop it. Lee was a fan of the occult; it never dampened his spirits even with a bad ending. He was just that much of an optimist. To be honest, sometimes it worried Gaara; the redhead didn't know whether Lee was scared or determined half the time. But, apperantly, he was his biggest fan, somehow, turned into his lover and best asset. _

**10. I So Hate Consequences – Reliant K (4:01)**

I had run all over the world to get away from all of the mistakes that I made when with Lee. I was a monster; I knew nothing of human contact and I was nothing but a hinderance to him. I wanted to run away, ditch my life; when everything deserted me, I had no idea where my head was at and I had to _escape_. Maybe that was my "alter ego" speaking, but the only defense I had left was running from him. So the Kazekage ran on his way, leaving everything behind to his sister and brother only to escape the only person that really mattered to him. It was all just a set-back, after a while, and I was so tired.

I tore apart any village in my way; but soon all of my escapes were exhausted and I couldn't go on with this much longer. When I finally tired out from running from him, I stopped to catch my breath. It was then that I caught his words over miles of sand and desert.

"Come back, love. I miss you." I couldn't run anymore; he needs me, and I just left him. Running had been my only defense from hurting him, and it had hurt him more because I had let him down. I never want to deal with that again.

* * *

**AN: Alright, so, that's that. :3 I kind of like it. At the same time, I wish I could have rounded it out a bit better. **


End file.
